Storm
by Gemmal
Summary: Hephaistion finds solace in a storm. AH


**Storm**

_Summery: Hephaistion finds solace in a storm_

_Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion _

_AN: Comments are always great but flames…well, not so much._

Storm 

INDIA

_Do you ever sit and wonder where the time has gone?_

Thunder clapped loud in the sky above which stood the kings general, Hephaistion, lost in thought as the pouring rain ran down his body soaking his hair and clothes.

_Do you ever just stop and think that it seems like just yesterday you were doing something that seems so trivial but is in the end missed after not doing it in such time?_

He looked up as the lightning covered the sky, closing his eyes and tilting his head to meet the rain.

_I wish often that there was a way to slow it down and freeze the moments that you will need so much to remember at a later date. But there is no way. I would have just as much of a difficulty slowing time down as I would in stopping this storm. And at the moment I'm glad._

Hephaistion sighed and ran a hand through his dripping mess of hair.

_The weather seems to reflect my heart at the moment. It probably reflects many of the soldiers' hearts but at the moment – selfish as it may sound - my heart is what I think on now. My stupid heart that decided to give itself to a king. A king who had to marry, a king who doesn't have the time to give me the attention, again sounding selfish, I so desperately crave. _

_The moments we can steal are getting shorter and more infrequent. _

_It seems like just yesterday we were lying in his bed in Mieza speaking of Troy and dreams. Yet it seems like years since he last touched me in the way I want him to. In the way I need him too._

The man, so much as sees his best friends approach.

_I don't begrudge him his duty, nor do I begrudge him a wife. I couldn't if I tried. He's all I've ever loved and even though others may not think so, he does all he does for the greater good. Even though he may get confused sometimes._

Hephaistion turned and looks into to the eyes of his love. Such love shone in the depth of those eyes and he knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

_He needs me, I know he does and I know he feels the same as I, but when the loneliness sets in that's sometimes a hard thing to remember. _

Alexander pulled Hephaistion close, keeping his voice low.

"I miss you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but there is no way make time stand still duty and therefore there is no way we can do anything _but_ miss each other."

"One day it will end. One day we'll go home and things will be as they once were."

_That's when I realize. There is also, no matter how much one wants to, a way to return something to the way it was. Events in their lives change men and it's also then I realize that sometimes, this change is now always for the worse. _

"You had better get out of this rain before you make yourself unwell. Come let me warm you my love."

_Some events make a person stronger, make a love stronger. So mush has happened in such a short time yet we are still here. We are still as in love as we always were and although duty may sometimes causing us to forget that for a short time. There will always be a moment that reminds us that it's true because love is not unlike a thunderstorm. At times it seems horrific and frightening and at others it's the most beautiful; thing in the world and although it may not always be visible, there's always something brewing, it's always there and it will be seen again even if it is forgotten. _

The brunette took his loves offered hand and let him be led from the storm.

_No, there is no way to stop time so one must make the most of the short time they have when it comes down to doing things, being with ones they love. There's no way to slow it down but at times I wouldn't have it any other way. As I am led out of the rain by the one I love above all I realize, I realize that there is no way that I will ever forget the beautiful moments that have passed between us, short as most are and as quick as they soon to pass. No, I will become stronger, wiser and it will just add to my determination. My determination to continue making memories to lock up for times I need them. Times when I wonder._

He followed his best friend turned lover into his tent and smiled

_Do you ever sit and wonder were the time has gone?_

End


End file.
